Father
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Kisah tentang anak yang terlahir tanpa ayah hingga dia bertemu ayahnya kembali, tapi ibunya tak mau menerima ayahnya lagi/ happy SSFD!


''Maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa menikahimu.''

''Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab, Sasuke.''

''Lebih baik kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu.''

''Aku akan mengurusnya, kelak jangan temui aku lagi, hubungan kita sampai di sini saja.'' setelah itu Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam.

**Father**

**By : **ishimaru yamato

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Romance, Humor di Flashback

**Pairing :**Sasusaku

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, alur kecepeetan

Sakura POV'S

Sudah 9 tahun aku mengurus anakku sendirian, tanpa laki-laki brengsek itu, untunglah pekerjaanku sebagai dokter lebih dari cukup.

''Sano, bangunlah!'' teriakku untuk membangunkan anakku, tak lama munculah bocah berumur 8 tahun dari kamar atas, sekilas bocah itu sangat mirip dengan laki-laki itu, hanya rambutnya yang berbeda, laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut pantat ayam, sedangkan Sano punya rambut jabrik, sifatnya juga periang tak seperti laki-laki itu.

''Pagi Kaa-san!'' teriaknya sambil memelukku.

''Sudah mandi?'' tanyaku, jawaban yang kuterima hanya anggukan.

''Ayo sarapan!'' ucapku sambil menggandengnya kemeja makan

-Father-

''Apa Kaa-san bisa datang kepertandinganku?''

''Akan Kaa-san usahakan.''

-Father-

Normal POV

Setelah sarapan Sakura langsung mengantarkan Sano kesekolahan

''Apa kegiatanmu di sekolah hari ini?''

''Hari ini ada pengarahan tentang pencegahan penculikan.''

''Kau harus memperhatikannya, sekarang banyak penculikan.'' jelas Sakura dengan terus menyetir.

''Kaa-san.''

''Ada apa?''

''Seperti apa sih ayahku?.'' dengan pertanyaan itu Sano sukses membuat Sakura menginjak rem.

''Jangan bertanya soal itu, ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat jahat.''

''Benarkah?''

''Benar, dia bahkan menyuruh Kaa-san menggugurkanmu, tapi tidak Kaa-san lakukan.''

''Memang kenapa?''

''Karena Kaa-san sangat sayang padamu, sudahlah jangan tanya hal itu lagi.'' setelah bicara itu, Sakura memacu kembali mobilnya.

-Father-

Tak lama Sakura dan Sano sampai di SD Enma.

''Jaga dirimu.'' ucap Sakura sesaat sebelum Sano keluar dari mobil.

''Baik Kaa-san.'' ucap Sano sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Sakura POV

Kenapa Sano bertanya tentang dia, mungkin cepat atau lambat Sano akan bertemu dia, mengubah nama margaku yang tadinya Hatake menjadi Haruno adalah jalan satu-satunya agar dia sulit mencariku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjabat sebagai Komandan di pasukan polisi kota Konoha.

''Lapor komandan!'' teriak salah seorang anak buahku.

''Ada apa?'' tanyaku berwibawa.

''Salah satu petugas untuk di SD Enma tidak dapat bertugas.''

''Memang kenapa?''

''Kemarin dia tertembak saat mengejar perampok.''

''Baiklah, aku yang akan menggantikannya.''

''Tidak usah komandan, aku akan mengutus orang yang lain.''

''Tidak usah.''

''Baik.''

Tak lama kemudian, di lapangan sudah ada beberapa anak buahku yang berbaris.

''Apa kalian sudah siap?'' teriakku.

''SIAP, SUDAH.'' balas mereka.

''Aku harap kalian bisa merubah citra polisi di mata anak-anak, apa kalian sanggup?''

''SIAP SANGGUP!''

''Bubar jalan!''

Skip Time

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 45 menit kami sampai di SD Enma, tanpa banyak basa-basi aku langsung menuju ruang kepsek, sedangkan para anak buahku kuperintah untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan nanti.

=Ruang Kepsek=

Tok tok tok, bunyi standart daun pintu yang di ketuk mengiringi gerakan tanganku.

''Masuk!'' sahut seorang dari dalam, aku merasa suara tadi aku kenal, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

''Komandan Yamato?'' seruku saat melihat sosok berambut coklat yang duduk menghadap tempat aku berdiri.

''Bukan, kaulah yang komandan, tuan Uchiha.''

''Siap, ohya, kami sudah siap menjalankan tugas.''

''Laksanakan.'' dengan itu Sasuke keluar untuk memberi perintah.

-Father-

Setelah membagi tugas Sasuke kembali keruangan kepala sekolah.

''Apa kau sudah menugaskan orang-orang yang tepat?''

''Apa maksud anda?'', sebelum pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

''Gawat komandan, kami dapat masalah.''

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Anak-anak kelas 3 sangat sulit diatur, kami tak sanggup menanganinya.''

''Tunjukan jalannya.'' ucap Sasuke. Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah kelas.

''Ini kelasnya?''

''Benar.''

''Biar aku yang mengatasinya, kau bantu di kelas lain saja!'' perintah Sasuke, polisi yang mengikuti Sasuke tadipun pergi. Saat Sasuke akan masuk kedalam kelas tak sengaja mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sebuah benda kotak yang diletakan di atas pintu.

''Trik murahan.'' gumam Sasuke sambil menendang daun pintu bermodel sayap ganda itu hingga rusak karena salah arah untuk membukanya, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan kelas, dan semua murid hanya melongo tak percaya.

''Rasakan ini!'' teriak salah satu anak, dan dengan itu meluncurlah sebuah penghapus dari arah belakang kelas itu, tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menangkap benda tersebut.

''Siapa yang melempar ini?'' tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

''Aku!'' teriak salah seorang anak, dan anak itu adalah Sano.

''Jadi kau yang melempar penghapus ini?'' tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa saat melihat Sano hati Sasuke agak bergetar.

''Bukan.''

''Lalu kenapa kau mengaku?''

''Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.''

''Kenapa kau yang menangungnya.''

''Aku adalah ketua kelas, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan

teman-temanku, jadi aku merasa akulah yang bersalah.''

''Kau sangat hebat, kau belajar dari mana, anak baik.''

''Ayahku.''

''Sepertinya ayahmu orang baik.''

''Tidak.''

''Lantas?.''

''Ayahku adalah orang jahat, dia meninggalkan aku dan ibuku.'' kata-kata Sano barusan membuat hati Sasuke bergejolak.

''Kau bisa duduk!'' setelah berkata itu Sasuke langsung menjelaskan perihal penculikan

-Father-

Sasuke POV

Akhirnya acara hari ini selesai dengan baik, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku, kenapa saat aku melihat anak tadi hatiku agak bergetar, ah lupakan.

Sekarang aku sudah ada di dalam ruang kerjaku, karena bosan aku memutuskan mencari kegiatan, dan aku memilih berpatroli.

''Selamat siang komandan.'' atau ''Mau kemana komandan?'' semacam itulah sapaan yang paling sering diucapkan bawahanku, aku hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf, apa kalian tahu, tepat sekali yaitu''Hn''.

-Father-

Tak lama aku sampai di parkiran, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menghampiri mobil Range Rover Sport warna biruku, tanpa mematikan alarm aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku, apa kalian akan tanya kenapa aku tidak mematikan alram?, jawabannya adalah aku tidak menghidupkannya, karena hanya orang bodoh yang mencuri di kantor polisi. Aku langsung melajukan mobilku kejalan raya, aku memakai mobil pribadi agar bisa melihat kejahatan karena pasti saat kami memakai mobil polisi hampir kami tak akan melihat kejahatan sedikitpun.

-Father-

Aku sudah sampai di daerah SD yang tadi siang, mungkin sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah karena sudah sangat sepi, saat aku akan pergi mataku menangkap sesosok anak kecil, setelah ku perhatikan anak itu adalah anak yang tadi siang, kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya.

''Sedang apa kau?'' tanyaku

''Ah paman polisi, aku sedang menunggu ibuku.''

''Mau kutemani sampai ibumu datang?''

''Tidak usah.''

''Memang kenapa?''

''Ibuku pasti tidak akan datang.''

''Lalu kenapa kau masih mengunggu?''

''Aku tak tau, saat aku keluar dari gerbang aku sangat ingin menunggu.''

''Oh, kalau begitu mau kuantar tidak?''

''Tidak mau, aku bahkan belum tahu nama paman.''

''Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku seorang polisi.''

''Aku Haruno Sano, pelajar.''

''Ayo.'' ucapku sambil membukakan pintu mobilku, setelah Sano masuk aku langsung melajukan mobilnya.

''Dimana rumahmu?''

''Di Ishimaru Resident.''

''Oh ya, apa pekerjaan ibumu hingga dia tak pernah menjemputmu?''

''Dia seorang Dokter.''

''Kalau ayahmu?''

''Aku tak tau, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya.''

'Kasihan sekali anak ini, mungkin anakku bernasib sama seperti dia jika sempat dilahirkan, kelihatannya anak ini usianya akan sama dengan anakku.'

''Untuk salam perkenalan mu tidak ku ajak ke sebuah tempat?.''

''A-ku.''

''Tidak usah takut.''

''Aku hanya khawatir jika ibuku mencariku.''

''Berikan nomor telpon ibumu!''

Setelah mendapatkan nomor hp ibu Sano aku langsung meneponya.

*Tut tut tut, cklek*

'Halo' sapa sebuah suara lembut dari seberang.

''Apa benar ini dengan nyonya Haruno?''

'Benar, anda siapa?'

''Saya Komandan Uchiha Sasuke.''

'A-ada a-p-a k-au m-enel-pon-ku.' entah mengapa dia menjawab dengan terbata.

''Bolehkah saya menajak anak anda jalan-jalan sebentar?''

''Bolehya Kaa-san!'' sela Sano.

'Kalau kau mau tidak pa-pa.', setelah itu terdengar suara girang Sano, dengan itu kupercepat mobilku menuju tempat kenanganku dulu

-Father-

\Sakura Office/

Sakura POV

Aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui jika si 'lelaki brengsek' menelponku, dan lagi dia bersama Sano, apakah dia tahu jika Sano itu adalah darah-dagingnya, sepertinya tidak karena dia mengatakan 'Anak anda'

''Dokter, pasien berikutnya apa bisa di periksa?'' suara seorang suster membuyarkan lamunanku.

''Oh, bisa.'' jawabku.

-Father-

Sasuke POV

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 45 menit kami sampai di Taman bermain Konoha.

''Ayo, kita sudah sampai.'' ucapku sambil melepaskan seatbeltku.

''Ayo.'' ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Sano yang keluar mobil lebih lambat dariku.

''Hm.''

-Father-

''Tolong tiket dewasa 1 dan anak-anak 1'' ucapku pada penjaga loket.

''Ini, wah anda dan anak anda sangat mirip.'' ucap penjaga itu.

''Hn.'' hanya itu jawabanku, akhirnya aku masuk dengan masih memegang tangan Sano.

''Kau mau naik yang mana dulu?''

''Itu.'' ucap Sano sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana yang bertuliskan 'Tower of Heaven.'

''Apa kau tidak takut?''

''Tidak, soalnya aku sering naik dengan ibuku.''

''Baiklah kalau begitu.'' ucapku sambil berjalan menuju wahana yang berbentuk tiang dengan tinggi 19 meter yang di isi oleh beberapa kursi.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Normal POV

''Kyaaa.'' terdengar teriakan dari arah wahana yang menjadi primadona di taman bermain ini.

''Kyaa.'' suara itu terdengar lagi dan yang menjadi sumber adalah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut emo, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sedangan Sano hanya berteriak pelan.

-Father-

''Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Sano?'' tanya Sasuke saat keduanya sudah turun dari 'Tower of Heaven'

''Seharusnya yang bertanya aku, bukan paman.''

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Tadi yang berteriak paling kencangkan paman.''

''Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau naiki selanjutnya?'' seolah perkataan Sasuke adalah perintah untuk bergerak, Sano langsung menarik Sasuke kesemua wahana.

-Father-

Sekitar 2 jam Sasuke dan Sano akhirnya selesai, mereka sudah menaiki hampir semua wahana mulai dari Jet Coster, Bom-Bom Car, dan lain sebagainya mereka kelelahan.

''Apa kau senang?''

''Tentu saja, tapi...''

''Kenapa?''

''Ada satu wahana yang ingin sekali aku naiki.''

''Apa itu?''

''Aku ingin sekali naik itu.'' ucap Sano sambil menunjuk sebuah lingkaran raksasa di tengah taman bermain.

''Baiklah.'' ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat Sano lalu meletakannya di punggungnya.

-Father-

Akhirnya mereka telah berada di dalam kurungan dengan nomor 7.

''Wah ternyata pemandangan disini indah sekali.''

''Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah naik ini, katamu kau sering naik ini?''

''Kaa-san selalu tidak mau saat ku ajak naik, katanya ibu takut ketinggian.''

''Kau bisa memintaku menemanimu.''

-Father-

Setelah turun dari Bianglala karena sudah sore, Sasuke memutuskan mengantar Sano. Sekitar 58 menit perjalanan darat, akhirnya duo S sampai di depan rumah begaya minimalis.

''Sano ayo bangun!'' perintah Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

''Uum...'' gumam Sano tidak jelas, akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Sano.

''Paman.'' tiba-tiba Sano terbangun.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Tidak.''

''Hei, kapan-kapan bagaimana kalau kita naik sepeda bersama?''

''Tapi aku tak bisa naik sepeda.''

''Lalu untuk apa ada sepeda di sana?'' ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sepeda di depan rumah Sano.

''Tidak ada yang mengajariku.''

''Besok kebetulan paman libur, apa kau mau paman ajari?''

''Tentu saja.'' akhirnya mereka sampai dan dengan hati-hati Sasuke menurunkan Sano.

''Sampai besok.'' ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sano, setelah itu Sasuke pergi.

Di sisi lain

Sakura POV

Aku berdiri di depan jendela saat aku mendengar suara mesin mobil, dari dalam mobil itu keluarlah sesosok pria yang paling kubenci tapi kucintai, tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat melihat 'dia' menggendong Sano, entah apa dia akan begitu saat mengetahui jika Sano adalah anaknya.

''Aku pulang!'' teriakan Sano membuyarkan lamunanku.

''Selamat datang.'' ucapku menyambut Sano.

''Kau sudah makan?'' tanyaku, sano hanya mengaguk.

''Kalau begitu kau mandi dulu sana!''

''Baik.'' setelah itu Sano berangkat menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan aku menuju kamar Sano untuk mengembalikan tasnya, tak lama aku sampai di kamar Sano, sebelum aku keluar aku sempatkan untuk menggeledah tasnya, betapa aku terkejut saat melihat beberapa lembar foto Sano bersama Sasuke, tampak raut bahagia di wajah Sasuke, difoto itu wajah Sasuke tampak lebih dewasa, aku putuskan untuk mengambil satu foto, dalam foto itu tampak Sano di peluk dari belakang oleh Sano, sebelum aku keluar aku mengambil baju untuk Sano.

-Skip time-

Sekarang jam 10, Sano sudah tertidur dari jam 8, mungkin kelelahan, sedangkan aku sekarang sedang memandangi foto ayah dan anak yang kuambil tadi, karena sudah agak larut aku mematikan lampu dan tidur.

-Father-

Sasuke POV

Setelah mengantar Sano pulang aku langsung bergerak menuju kantorku untuk melanjutkan pencarianku. Sekitar 49 menit aku sudah sampai di kantor polisi, tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menuju kantorku yang sepi karena sudah lewat dari jam pulang. Setelah sampai aku langsung menghidupkan komputerku, setelah komputerku siap aku mengetikan beberapa huruf yang membentuk kata 'SAKURA HATAKE' sayang tidak ada hasilnya, sudah ratusan kali aku mencoba tapi nihil, karena iseng aku memasukan nama 'SANO HARUNO' dan hasilnya keluar, mataku langsung membulat saat membaca nama orangtuanya yang tertulis:

Nama ayah: Sasuke Uchiha

Nama ibu:

Sakura Haruno

'Apakah Sano itu benar-benar anakku?' hanya pertanyaan itu yang mampir di otakku, aku merenung hingga jam 21.59, setelah aku teliti data Sano lagi aku semakin yakin jika Sano anakku, pasalnya nama ibu Sano sama seperti perempuan yang kuhamili dulu, hanya berbeda marga mungkin dia menggantinya agar aku tak bisa melacaknya.

''Ahhh!'' aku langsung berlari menuju mobilku. Saat kumasuk kedalam mobil langsung saja kuarahkan mobilku menuju arah rumah Sano, memakan waktu 49 menit perjalananku lebih singkat dari yang tadi karena aku menaikkan kecepatan.

*Tok tok tok* suara pintu kayu rumah Sano kuketuk, terus.

"Tunggu!'' ketukanku berhenti sampai suara lembut menyahut.

*Cklek* suara pintu terbuka, tampaklah wanita berambut pink yang sangat kurindukan.

''Kenapa kau lari dariku?'' tanyak sambil memeluknya.

''Si-apa k-kau?''

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke.'' ucap Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin menikahimu."

"Tak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Tapi pikirkanlah Sano!, dia hidup tanpa ayah."

"Memang karena siapa dia hidup tanpa ayah?'' perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Karena itulah aku ingin sekali menjadi ayah yang baik."

"Huh, ayah yang baik?, dimana kau saat aku melahirkan?, dimana kau saat dia pertamakali merangkak?, dimana kau saat dia mengucapkan kata pertama?, dimana kau saat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah?"

"Aku.., tapi kau bilang akan menggugurkanya?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu, aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri, tak perlu bantuanmu tuan Uchiha." setelah berkata itu Sakura membanting pintu didepan Sasuke.

"Sakura buka pintumu!" teriak Sasuke, karena tak kunjung dibukakan Sasuke pergi.

)Skip Time(

Kediaman Uchiha.

*Duakh* hanya itu yang terdengar dari pintu yang ditendang Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku menemukanya."

"Menemukan apa?"

"Sakura."

"Benarkah?"

"Dan tak hanya itu, aku juga menemukan anakku."

"Apa, jadi Sakura tak menggugurkanya?"

"Begitulah." ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi menuju kamarnya.

+Keesokan Harinya+

"Hoam." gumam seorang pemuda berambut emo yang menjadi tokoh utama kita, setelah berdiam selama 6 menit dia akhirnya Sasuke bergerak menuju kamar mandi, setelah beberapa waktu didalam kamar mandi keluarlah Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan handuk di daerah pinggul sampai paha, dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke sekarang sudah memakai baju berkerah bulat berwarna biru dan celana putih pendek. Dia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melesat keluar.

-Skip Time-

Dengan waktu yang sama seperti kemarin Sasuke sampai di rumah Sano.

*Tok tok tok* Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

*Cklek* keluarlah Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sano."

"Aku tak mengijinkanya."

"Atas dasar apa kau melarangku?"

"Aku adalah ibunya."

"Lalu aku adalah ayah bologisnya, kau tak punya alasan melarangku."

"Paman!" tiba-tiba teriakan Sano memotong pertengkaran SasuSaku.

"Hai!" sapa Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi aku baru saja bangun jadi aku belum sempat ganti baju."

"Pakailah pakaian ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan satu bungkusan.

"Aku harap itu bukan baju yang diberikan Guy-sensei waktu itu." bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan memberikannya pada anakku."

"Baju ini mirip sekali dengan punya paman." ucap Sano yang sudah memakai baju yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Bukankah hanya keluarga Uchiha yang boleh memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Apa bedanya, bukankah dia seoran Uchiha?"

"Ayo paman!" teriak Sano yang sudah sampai di halaman, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menyusul Sano, tak lupa Sasuke juga menuntun sepeda Sano.

"Ayo Kaa-san, ikut kami!" teriak Sano.

"Tidak, Kaa-san tunggu di rumah saja."

Setelah itu Sano dan Sasuke berjalan menuju taman terdekat.

(Ishimaru Park)

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah taman di komplek rumah Sano.

"Ayo naik!" perintah Sasuke pada Sano.

"Baik." lalu Sano menaiki sepedanya yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Sekarang genjot pedalnya!" langsung saja Sano menuruti perintah Sasuke, tentu saja sepeda yang di tumpangi Sano bergerak maju tentu saja Sasuke yang memegangi bergerak juga perlahan-lahan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari sepeda Sano.

"Ayo Sano!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari di samping Sano.

"Paman."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin diajari ayahku, tapi paman saja cukup."

"Bukankah sama saja aku atau ayahmu yang mengajarimu bukankah sama saja?"

Setelah itu Sano bersepeda sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke mengamati dari bangku taman, tiba-tiba Sano mengayuh sepedanya cepat menuju Sasuke.

"Paman!" teriak Sano.

"Ada ap.." ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat segerombolan preman mengejar Sano, langsung saja Sasuke berlari menuju Sano.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau siapa, kami tak punya urusan denganmu." jawab salah seorang preman berwajah brewok

"Tapi jelaskan dulu masalahnya!"

"Urusan kami adalah dengan anak haram itu, bukan kau." setelah berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba orang yang mengatakan itu tersungkur karena tendangan Sasuke.

"Jika ada yang mengatakan hal itu lagi, maka kalian akan kubunuh!" ucap Sasuke dingin, tapi tak dipungkiri ada amarah disana, sedangkan Sano yang ketakutan hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke.

"Sano kau pulanglah, aku akan menghajar mereka dulu."

"Tapi.."

"Ini perintah, kau tak boleh menentang perintah ayahmu!" dengan itu Sano langsung pulang dengan sepedanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak haram itu?" dan sekali lagi tendangan Sasuke melayang.

"Aku adalah ayahnya."

"Kalo begitu kau harus kami hajar untuk menebus kesalahannya." ucap seorang preman sambil melayangkan tinju kearah Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke tak tinggal diam tanpa peringatan dia langsung menumbangkan preman itu dengan tendangan lagi.

"Jelaskan masalahnya, sialan."

"Dua hari lalu kami memalaknya tapi dia malah meludahi kami, nasib baik tadi kami melihatnya sekarang kami berhadapan dengan mu."

"Kalau begitu kaliam semua ayo maju!" teriak Sasuke, sontak kelima preman langsung mengeroyok Sasuke.

*Duak duak plak* suara pukulan terdengar, Sasuke masih saja menghajar para preman tadi walaupun preman yang di hajar Sasuke tinggal dua orang, wajah Sasuke yang tadinya mulus sekarang timbul beberapa memar.

*Buagh* dengan tendangan terakhir Sasuke mengakhiri perkelahian. Sasuke langsung mengambil i-phonenya.

''Segera kirim orang keIshimaru Park, ada beberapa brandalan yang kulumpuhkan." setelah Sasuke menutup telponya lalu dengan langkah gagah berjalan menuju rumah Sano.

"Paman sudah datang!" teriak Sano saat melihat Sasuke datang.

"Suruh dia masuk, Kaa-san akan mengobatinya!." perintah Sakura, alhasil Sano langsung keluar dan menarik Sasuke masuk.

"Duduklah, Sano kau kekamar dulu!"

"Tapi aku ingin bersama paman."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian." ucap Sakura tegas, dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sano pergi.

"Untuk apa kau membuat gara-gara dengan para preman?" ucap Sakura sambil mengompres luka Sasuke.

"Aduduh, pelan-pelan, tentu saja semua ayah pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama,auw."

"Cih, aku tak percaya." ucap Sakura sambil menekan kompresny.

"Auwww!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi lembek?"

"Entah, mungkin saat bertemu kau?"

"Cih, gombal."

"Sakura."

"Ap.." ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke menciumnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan mulutnya

"Kau ini bersikap seperti ini adalah ciuman pertama kita." ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"Uchiha Sasuke kau memang laki-laki brengsek!" ucap Sakura sambil melayangkan tinju kearah Sasuke. Dan...

*Buagh* tinju Sakura kena telak di uluhati Sasuke.

"Uhuhk, tinjumu memang kuat seperti dulu."

"Aku akan kebelakang dulu, mau kuambilkan minum?" ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat baskom.

"Minuman favoritku tak berubah."

"Cih." ucap Sakura sambil berlalu.

Tak lama Sakura keluar dengan satu nampan biskuit dan jus tomat.

"Ini."

"Sano kemarilah!" teriak Sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali, karena kawatir akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan melihat Sano, dan ternyata Sano sedang asik main game.

"Ternyata kau disini!" ucap Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah Sano.

"Kau bermain apa?"

"Wining Eleven."

"Boleh aku main denganmu?"

"Baiklah." akhirnya kedua orang itu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Like son like father." gumam Sakura saat melihat acara bapak dan anak, setelah itu Sakura masuk.

"Kau meninggalkan ini." ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan nampan.

"Terima kasih, nyonya Haruno." ucap Sasuke.

'Apa-apan dia, tadi menciumkt, sekarang sok tak kenal.' dengan itu Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei paman."

"Apa?"

"Menurut paman ibuku cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Paman suka ibuku tidak?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin ayah seperti paman."

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menanggilku Tou-san."

"Tapi aku tak mau hanya memanggil Tou-san saja, aku ingin paman menikahi Kaa-san."

"Paman mau, tapi kau harus membantu paman!"

"Bantu apa?" Sasukepun membisikkan sebuah rencana.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

"Iya, paman."

"Baiklah kita mulai rencananya, kau disini dulu, aku akan pulang untuk menyiapkan semuanya." dengan itu Sasuke pergi.

=Skip Time=

Sudah 30 menit sejak Sasuke meninggalkan rumah mereka, sekarang giliran Sano yang melancarkan rencana.

"Kaa-san."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin punya ayah."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin punya ayah."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta ayah, kau tahu ayahmu saja pergi meninggalkan Kaa-san, apa ada laki-laki yang mau menikah dengan Kaa-san."

"Tentu."

"Siapa?"

"Paman Sasuke."

"APAA."

"Bagaimana?, apa Kaa-san mau dengan paman Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa, paman Sasukekan tampan, kaya, gagah, kuat."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san akan memberi satu rahasia padamu."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Tentang siapa ayahmu."

"Memang siapa ayahku?"

"Ayahmu bermarga Uchiha, dan nama kecilnya Sasuke."

"Tidak mungkin, kata Kaa-san ayah adalah orang jahat, tapi paman Sasuke begitu baik."

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah."

"Jika Kaa-san tak mau juga tak apa-apa, tapi aku ada satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin nonton konser."

"Baiklah, kapan, dimana?"

"Besok jam 7 malam, di Konoha teater."

"Baiklah."

-Skip time-

Sekarang Sakura dan Sano sudah berada di Konoha teater tempat di rencanakan oleh Sasuke.

*Para hadirin di mohon duduk di tempat, karena pertunjukan akan segera dimulai*

Setelah itu tirai panggung langsung terbuka, lalu terdengar lagu Bryan Adams yang berjudul Please Forgive Me, dan berputarlah video yang menampilkan foto-foto masa pacaran mereka.

still feels like our first night together  
>feels like the first kiss and it's gettin' better baby<br>No one can better this  
>still holdin' on, you're still the one<br>first time our eyes met – the same feeling I get  
>Only feels much stronger – I wanna love you longer<br>You still turn the fire on…  
>So if you're feelin' lonely don't<br>You're the only one I ever want  
>I only wanna make it good<br>So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me – I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me – this pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me – if I need ya like I do<br>Please believe me – every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you<p>

Still feels like our best times are together  
>Feels like the first touch<br>We're still gettin' closer baby  
>Can't get close enough<br>I'm still holdin' on – you're still number one  
>I remember the smell of your skin<br>I remember everything  
>I remember all your moves – I remember you yeah<br>I remember the night – you know I still do  
>So if you're feelin' lonely don't<br>You're the only one I ever want  
>I only wanna make it good<br>So if I love you a little more than I should

Please forgive me – I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me – this pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me – if I need ya like I do<br>Oh believe me – every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you<p>

One thing I'm sure of – is the way we make love  
>The one thing I depend on<br>Is for us to stay strong  
>With every word and every breath I'm prayin'<br>That's why I'm sayin'…

Please forgive me – I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me – this pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me – if I need you like I do<br>Babe believe me-every word i say is true  
>Please forgive me – If I can´t stop loving you<br>Never leave me-I don't know what I do  
>Please forgive me- I Can´t stop loving you<p>

Can't stop loving you

Setelah lagu pertama selesai Sasuke muncul dari bawah panggung menggunakan hidraulik, Sasuke lalu memetik gitarnya dan mulai menyayikan lagu kedua dari Bruno Marz-Marry You.

It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby...  
>I think I wanna <em>marry you...<em>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby...  
>I think I wanna <em>marry you...<em>

Well I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
>Come on girl...<br>Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on girl...<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah...<br>And we'll go, go, go, go go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready...<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do...<br>Hey baby...  
>I think I wanna <em>marry you...<em>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby...  
>I think I wanna marry you...<p>

I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like<br>So whatcha wanna do  
>Let's just run girl...<br>If we wake up  
>And you wanna break up that's cool..<br>No, I won't blame you  
>It was fun girl...<p>

Don't say no, no, no,no no  
>Just say yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah...yeah  
>And we'll go, go, go, go go<br>If you're ready, like I'm ready...

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do..<br>Hey baby...  
>I think I wanna <strong>marry you...<strong>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby...  
>I think I wanna marry you...<p>

Just say I do...  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby...

Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby...  
>I think I wanna marry you...<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby...  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

CloseForgot password?Please put in your email: Send me my password!

Close message

Subscribe to this blog's comments through...

RSS Feed

**Subscribe via email**

Subscribe

Setelah lagu selesai, Sasuke turun dari panggung, Saat Sasuke menuju Sakura semua bangku yang di depan Sakura terbuka dan membuat jalan untuk Sasuke, setelah beberapa anak tangga, sekarang Sasuke sampai di depan Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, aku selama 9 tahun aku merenungi kesalahanku, dulu aku belum siap untuk memperistrimu, tapi mataku terbuka oleh anak kita, maka dari itu apakah kau mau menjadi nyonya Uchiha, dan ijinkan aku menjadi ayah Sano?"

"Terima." teriak para penonton yang ternyata adala teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura di masa SMA

"Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Matsuri."

"Terima saja, kasian siTeme yang rela menelpon kami, dan juga jangan sia-siakan waktu kami." teriak seorang walikota Konoha berambut pirang jabrik yang di dampingi istrinya.

"Naruto, Hinata."

"Terima saja, Forehead."

"I will to be your wife." terima Sakura, Sasukepun memeluk Sakura.

-The End-

* * *

><p>bagaimana gajekah, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film Bollywood yang berjudul Paa dengan sedikit modifikasi jadilah fic ini<p>

RnR


End file.
